


Coitus interruptus

by bigleosis



Series: A gift of God [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cock Blocked, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexy Times, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: This one was lying around for quite a while now and I totally forgot about it.Now you shall have & enjoy it!





	Coitus interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> This one was lying around for quite a while now and I totally forgot about it.  
Now you shall have & enjoy it!

**Coitus interruptus**

It was the first time in days they had an evening to themselves. Thea was already in bed and asleep.  
They had spent some time in the kitchen, doing the dishes together. Crowley had been handsy all evening. A touch on Aziraphale's side, a small kiss to his neck, a caressing hand on his back. But how could he not?  
Aziraphale was a temptation on two legs. Two beautiful legs! And not to forget the rest of his angelic body.

"We should go to bed," Crowley whispered into Aziraphale's ear after he had snaked his arms around him. "I'd like to make love to you. Worship that beautiful body of yours, getting to know you again." Crowley placed another kiss against Aziraphale's neck, bit down a bit to make the angel shudder. "It's been too long Angel. I need you."

Crowley felt Aziraphale shudder in his arms. He knew that the angel longed for him, could it feel with every fiber of his body. But it wasn't easy to get Aziraphale to give in to his cravings. Even after all those years.  
So Crowley needed to tempt him a bit more.  
And he knew exactly how.

He turned the angel in his arms so that they faced each other. Aziraphale's cheeks were red already and Crowley leaned a bit forward to capture the angels' lips with his own. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and Crowley smirked.   
When they separated he placed small kisses at the corners of Aziraphale's mouth, following his jaw, up to his ear. He bit in the sensitive lobe, suckled a bit on it before he let it go.

"I'd like to take you to the bedroom now, get you out of all those clothes," he whispered. "Then I'd lay you down on the mattress and I'd want you to relax, to think about nothing else. Only how good my hands feel on your body. I want to feel how warm your skin is, how smooth. How good it feels when I let my fingers skim over your nipples. I know you love it when I play with them. I'd reach up with one hand and place it on your throat … just imagine how good you'd feel. How much you love it when I touch your body, Angel. I love it to make you squirm. I would let my hand wander higher, imagine my fingers are touching your lips. I would want you to suck on them. Would you do that for me, huh Angel?” Crowley places a small kiss behind Aziraphale's ear.  
“Are you alright sweetheart? You're breathing a bit hard ...”

The angel nodded. “No, I'm good … jolly good … just listening to your voice … I could drown in it.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's neck.

“Take me to bed,” he demanded. “I'll do anything you want.”

Crowley smirked. “That's what I want to hear. You're such a good boy for me, angel. Doing everything to make me happy.”

He leaned down to capture Aziraphale's lips in another searing hot kiss. When they separated Crowley took a step back and caught Aziraphale's hand, intertwining their fingers before he led them into their bedroom.  
He closed the door behind them and pressed the angel against the closed door. He started to strip him efficiently and soon had his half-naked husband before him. Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's neck and started to kiss his way down, did all those things he had told him in the kitchen.  
He let his hands glide over the angels very desirable body, followed his hands with his lips. Aziraphale's head thunked against the wooden door and he let out a loud moan when Crowley closed his lips around one of his nipples, let his tongue glide over it, teased it with his teeth.   
It didn't take long and he felt the angels' hand in his hair while he tried to push him down and Crowley let go of him, looked up into Aziraphale's red face. His eyes were half-closed, his breath came in short hard breaths. One of his hands trailed down over Aziraphale's side and he cupped his angels' manhood, which made him moan deeply.

“You want me to take these off, Angel? You want to get out of these trousers?”

Aziraphale nodded hard. “Yes … yes please, dear … let me take them off!”

It took one flick with his wrist and Aziraphale's trousers were gone. But Crowley wanted to have his angel on the bed, so he stood up and kissed him hard. He discarded his own clothes before he guided the other man to the bed. He let Aziraphale sit down first and followed him.  
Again he kissed down the angel's plush body, eliciting the sweetest sounds from him.  
As he had promised, Crowley used his fingers to explore Aziraphale's smooth skin, bit into the soft parts of his body, leaving all those wonderful bruises on his way down. Marking him as his. And that was a sight Crowley never got tired of.  
Crowley let his fingers skim over Aziraphale's dick, he didn't touch him completely yet. He just wanted to feel, let them wander the whole length of his dick, circled the tip a bit before he let his finger slide down again.

And Aziraphale made the most wonderful sounds. He had wanted to hear them so badly, wanted to see him when he did those things to the angel. He loved it to take control and get him off, just with his hands and his mouth.  
But today he wanted more … wanted to feel Aziraphale beneath him, wanted to be inside him.

Crowley miracled some lube out of nowhere and started to finger him open slowly. He took his time and made sure Aziraphale was prepared properly. Crowley kissed his love tenderly when he glided into him and started to make sweet love to his angel.  
He sat a slow pace, marveling in the small moans and gasps Aziraphale let escape. Crowley intertwined their fingers again, placing one hand on the angels' hip and placed kisses and small bites at all the places he could reach.  
It was heavenly to feel Aziraphale around him, to be surrounded by his love and it didn't take him long to feel his orgasm approach.

Aziraphale placed his free hand at his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, his climax was close as well.   
Crowley was close … so close, his thrusts becoming more erratic with every second as the well-known heat coiled in his stomach.

“Papa? Daddy?”

Crowley nearly had a heart attack when he heard the small voice from the door. He felt Aziraphale freeze underneath him and Crowley tried to cover them up as fast as possible. He turned a bit to see his daughters sleepy face in a small gap at the open door.  
Crowley pulled out of Aziraphale as careful as possible before he let himself fall next to his husband.

“What is it darling? What's up?” the angel asked as soon as he had recovered from the initial shock.

“Nightmare ...” she mumbled and Crowley hid his face beneath his hands.

Of course, she had to have a nightmare tonight. How was this even his life!  
He felt Aziraphale get out of bed and he watched him through spread fingers as he pulled on his cream-colored gown. He watched him as he approached their daughter, pulled her up in his arms and brought her back to her room.  
Crowley rolled onto his side. Gone were all his lust and his longing to have sex with Aziraphale.  
Maybe they should try it when she was in kindergarten. Then they had enough time!

He must have fallen asleep because he was woken with a soft kiss to his cheek and gentle fingers in his hair.

“She asleep?” he asked with a sleep rough voice.

The angel hummed in agreement before he slid under the covers as well, still naked, and Crowley snuggled up against him. Aziraphale pulled him close and Crowley let himself drift to sleep again.  
Yeah, maybe they could try it again tomorrow. Now Crowley was happy to lie next to Aziraphale, feeling his warmth and his love and his adoration.  
And he could forgive the brightest of his stars.  
It hadn't been her intention to interrupt them.   
Maybe they should simply start to lock the door to their bedroom from time to time.


End file.
